


Old geezer

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint loves his lawn, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, and acts like an old geezer, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint yells the children off of his lawn... he just mowed it, goddammit ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old geezer

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Gen- Steve isn't the team's resident Old Geezer...](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49639542#t49639542)
> 
> ...Clint is.
> 
> Tony likes to joke about Steve not knowing how to use modern tech, and not getting pop culture references, but he's actually adapted pretty quickly to the 21st century.
> 
> Meanwhile, Clint likes to boil his food. Clint likes to talk shit about the kids necking in the park while he's trying to walk his dog. Clint likes to turn his hearing aids off during meetings so he can get some peace and quiet. Clint likes shitty dad jokes and has an awkward addiction to Werthers caramels. He probably feeds pigeons in his spare time. If you set him loose in a hardware store he'd probably start building a deck.
> 
> Take this in whatever direction you want- minifills, 5+1 fic, I'm down with anything.

“Okay, here we go,” Tony muttered and grinned at Steve. It was the first time Steve was invited over to Clint's and Phil's house in the suburbs. He would've been invited more frequently – like the rest of the team – but his search for Bucky kept him busy lately. But now he was back and Bucky was in medical in one of the last remaining SHIELD bases and Phil invited him, together with the other Avengers, to celebrate his success. Well, without Thor, he was still in London with Dr. Foster.

Phil and Clint wanted to have a barbecue, Tony and Pepper brought salad, Bruce had made garlic bread, Natasha her famous herbed butter and Steve had prepared salsa. And now he and Tony sat on the front porch while Phil set up the charcoal grill for the steaks in the backyard. 

Clint just brought them a few bottles of beer when he saw the two children, boys, kneeling onto the lawn and staring into one of the shrubberies, doing _things_ Steve couldn't make out right now. They were probably just playing.

“Damn,” the archer had muttered and went to the stairs and Tony grinned at him, Steve. 

“Hey, you,” Tony murmured and only a second later Clint yelled, “Hey, you!” The two boys turned around hastily. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Tony said.

“What do you think you're doing?” Clint yelled and went over to them, his arms flailing.

“Get off of my fucking lawn,” Tony prompted and, indeed, Clint repeated it.

“Get off of my fucking lawn!” He pointed onto the sidewalk.

“I just mowed it, for fuck's sake,” Tony said now and Steve couldn't hold back the grin on his face.

“I just mowed it, for heaven's sake!” 

“Damn!” Tony muttered now. Clint folded his arms in front of his chest and towered over the two boys. Steve could see one of them move his lips but he couldn't understand what he said.

“Get off. That's my lawn,” Clint grumbled when the boys finally took off. “Damn children, always loitering around on my fucking lawn.” 

“He does that often?” Steve whispered and Tony looked at him, one brow raised.

“Every time we've been here,” he said but then Clint was back on the porch. “Come on, Hawkass, they are just children. What damage can they possibly do to your precious lawn?” Tony asked when Clint was within earshot. 

“What... what damage? Are you serious? They trample down the grass, they rip out Phil's tulips and they...” 

“They are children,” Steve said and flinched when Clint glared at him. 

“They wreck my lawn,” he pressed through his teeth but before he could continue Phil appeared. Apparently he had heard him.

“Clint, sit down, take your beer and ignore the children,” he sighed and pressed Clint onto the last empty chair. When the archer tried to open his mouth to complain again Phil shut him up with a kiss. Steve felt the heat rise in his cheeks and Tony was suddenly very interested in the label of his beer bottle. 

“Phil, the grill is ready,” Natasha yelled from the backyard.

“Okay, you coming?” Phil asked and Steve nodded and rose. Tony followed him and when they entered the house Steve could hear Phil trying to convince Clint to come with them. 

“Come on, leave the boys alone, old geezer,” Phil said teasingly. Steve nearly stumbled and he couldn't look at the two of them for the rest of the evening without turning beet red while Tony couldn't get rid of the broad grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
